They Call Me Pac-Man
by starrider53
Summary: John Packard, an exterminator with no experience whatsoever, must rescue his father who's stuck in a creepy old mansion.
1. Missing

**A/N: This whole story will be attempted to be told from Pac-Man's point-of-view. I plan to not make any changes in who narrates the story, but there may be a few exceptions; I'm not so sure about that yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pac-Man or anything of the like. He belongs to Namco.**

Ch. 1: Missing

My name is John Packard, but my friends call me Pac-Man. I work as an exterminator along with my dad. Well, he does the exterminating, and I mostly pack and unpack inventory in the back, which is another reason for my nickname. Actually, when my dad found out about my nickname, he liked it so much that he renamed our business to "Pac-Men Exterminating, Inc.", which makes a lot more sense than the other name it had, which was "Golden Fruit Exterminators". I mean, am I right or what?

Anyways, since I'm always in the back, I deal with a lot of poisonous chemicals, which gets me sick real easily. So to solve the pain, I have to constantly take these white round pills – I forget what they're called – and I can manage for a few hours. I've been telling my dad that I should get a job somewhere else, but he always tells me no. Even at 23, I still don't have my freedom. But I understand anyway; after all, it's the family business.

Earlier today, my dad got a call from someone reporting an infestation or something like that. I don't know what the problem was really, because he rushed his words too quickly before leaving that I couldn't understand everything he said. He tends to get too excited before leaving off to his duty that he doesn't speak right. Right when he told me that he'll be back soon, he slammed the door shut, which caused some parts of it to break. I get mad at the door too much. I have to repair it every week, since it's an old door. Now I have to make plans to fix it tomorrow first thing in the morning.

Every day, I tend to stand right behind the door glaring at our competition across the street. Yes, we had competition. Dig Dug Industries. We do the same amount of jobs, but they get more out of it. Their building is certainly not outdated as ours was. Everything sparkled like new. Every. Single. Day. It just gets me mad that no matter how much money I pay to repair every little thing in our business, it still looks like a dump. It will never look as new as the other guys across the street.

But I shouldn't complain. I was taught by my mom – who may rest in peace – that complaining is a bad habit. She's right. I shouldn't complain about the luxuries I know I can't have. I decided to take advantage of this time to catch up on some reading. It's been a while since I've read something good, and the slow business day is perfect for that.

Now I'm getting kind of worried. It's almost ten thirty and my dad hasn't come back yet. That was six hours ago, and three hours ago I was taking a nap. Dad doesn't stay out this late. Ever. It's very unlikely that he stays out this late for some small job to attend to. I thought it would be best if I looked for him.

My dad tends to write down where he's going before leaving just in case someone needs him. I started looking through his desk, which was piled high with paperwork and sticky notes. My dad was always a messy fellah. Finally, I found my dad's purple address book. I skimmed through it, trying to find today's date. I then found his recognizable small handwriting written in blue ink.

No. Way. He went to 1226 Parkway Avenue. That's where that old abandoned mansion was at. Or, at least we thought it was abandoned… Oh! I remember now! About a month ago, I remember seeing a girl about my age moving into that place. But… why in the world did she decide to move in _there_? Did she not hear all those rumors about that house, rumors that tend to spread easily around this small town? Oh well. Different people have different taste.

I wrote down the address in a sticky note and shoved it in my pocket. I was dashing across the room until I stopped and remembered something.

_"Son," dad said. "If you need to go where I'm working, just remember to gear up before looking for me. I could use an extra hand sometimes."_

The suit. I hated that yellow latex suit so much. It felt so uncomfortable, and with that yellow helmet… it just makes it worse. You can't really breathe in that thing. I have only worn it once a few years back, but that was enough for me. I found myself sighing in frustration, knowing that I didn't have any other choice. I stomped to the back where our beaten up lockers were and opened mine. The yellow suit was hanging there, waiting to be worn. I took it out and stretched the sleeves. I can't believe that I can still fit in it, even after two years of not wearing it. I struggled and wriggled around until the suit was holding snuggly to my body like a strong hug – you know, like the ones you get when someone hasn't seen you in a long time. It was killing me alive.

The helmet was worse. I found that it was bigger that I remembered it to be. It was sitting loosely on my head, and it was just annoying. I better get this over with at once. I got my exterminating backpack, remembering how my dad showed me how to use it. Like I said before, I have never exterminated before, so I was unsure on how the thing actually worked. I grasped the vacuum-like piece tightly, thinking if dad was alright. I hope nothing bad happened to him. He was a very skilled exterminator, so it's very unlikely for him to get hurt.

I stopped by my gym bag and pulled out three capsules of my medicine. If I'm gonna be carrying poison, I might as well be safe when handling it. Making sure I got everything I need, I locked up the shop and walked towards my destination. It was a cold night, and everything was quiet. Too quiet. _Wherever my dad is_, I thought, _I'm gonna find him, no matter what_.


	2. Blinky

Chapter 2: Blinky

I have a bad feeling about this. I'm just standing across the street from the mansion and it's giving me the creeps. It's a big worn-out blue mansion. The windows are tainted black, so you can't see a thing inside. And there are thick tall bushes on the sides of it, too. Seriously, who would even think of moving into that place? That girl who did must be crazy. Oh, well; there's no time to stop and think about that.

I'm starting to get goose bumps, since I'm so scared out of my mind right now. There isn't any kind of noise right now; everything's just dead silent. Now that I think of it, I don't think anyone has been up close to the front door before. The door is chipped and painted a dark brown. I decide to knock twice, but after a while there was no answer. I might as well go inside, then. As soon as I open the door, I was greeted by pitch black darkness. I couldn't see anything at all, and it was so cold, too, which was funny, because it was in the middle of summer. I feel myself sweating already as I reach for my flashlight, holding the vacuum tube on the other. I flip the switch, but there was no light. I had to smack it a few times until it worked. It was a little dim, but it'll do for now.

There were cardboard boxes stacked and scattered around the room. Some old furniture was out, like an old rocking chair, a coffee table, and stuff of the like. Then I look around and notice that the walls except the ceiling were painted a sort of bright blue. I knew it was recently painted because there were multiple paint buckets and rollers out, and there were also some tarps laid out near the wall on the far left. The ceiling was black, and there was no sort of light bulb installed on it.

Deciding I had enough time looking around, I made my way down the main hallway. I froze when I heard a creek. I quickly turned around, my flashlight peering throughout the room. I thought I saw the rocking chair move a bit, but maybe that was my imagination. I hurried my pace toward the hallway, noticing it was also painted blue. What a weird place.

At the end of the hallway were a set of stairs leading to the second floor. I kind of tripped over them, since they camouflaged with the black hardwood floor. I made my way up, and found more darkness and another set of blue painted walls. This is freaking me out; this feels like one of those scary fun houses at carnivals, but it's real. All the walls that are aside me are painted blue, and the ones that are above and below me are black. There's no picture frames or furniture, and I have yet to see a window; I'm starting to get claustrophobic. I go down each passing hallway, turning right or left each time, and it all looks the same as the previous hallway. I'm getting the feeling that I might be lost, but it's not a maze, right? I can't get lost that easily.

I've been breathing heavily for the past minutes I've spent in this scary house. There's a huge fog formed on my helmet visor, and sometimes I have to stop and wipe it off quickly. I'm really sweaty now, and it's really uncomfortable. I just want to go home and get the cops to take care of this. But I'm here already, so I might as well finish up my duty. I sigh heavily in desperation. But then to my surprise, I finally see a window a few feet from me. I start to run towards it; I needed to breathe some fresh air.

I have to say that the view was amazing from I am. There was a full moon shining over the small and still town. And here I am, stuck in a creepy old mansion looking for my dad. I go back to my purpose with the window and try to feel around it for something to open it up. There was nothing; it was just a locked window. Now I'm panicking a lot, but I didn't dare scream. What if I'm locked up in here, with who knows what's in here? I didn't want to be in this mess anymore.

I look at my reflection on the window and notice another reflection on it. It looked like something red. Wait a second – it looks like… a face? A red face? I squinted my eyes at the mysterious reflection. It looked like a young guy, and it looked like he was staring at me with big blue glowing eyes. I got the nerve to turn around, but when I did, he was gone. Am I hallucinating? I swear I saw a guy who was just behind me! My heart's beating fast, and I start to breathe in quick gasps. It couldn't have been a… ghost, right? Ghosts don't exist!

I stood there, catching my breath as I tried to convince myself that I was just seeing things because I was tired. I checked my watch and it read eleven o' clock. I decided to take off my helmet for a bit, and found it easier to breathe. The cold atmosphere of the mansion was refreshing against my face. I ran my fingers through my hair, which was now damp from my sweat. I need to take a shower when I go back home… _if_ I go back home… Aw, what am I thinking!? I _will_ make it back home! This mansion is just giving me a hard time.

I put my helmet back on, feeling a little prepared to move on. I start walking to my left, and the more I got closer to the end of the hallway, I began to make out something on the other end. It's… a door. It kind of camouflaged with the black wall it was on. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it gently. It creaked when I slowly pulled the door.

Wait. Who's _that_? It… It can't be. It looked like that guy I saw reflected on the window glass. It was staring at me with wide eyes, eyes that never blinked. And the trippy thing is that the guy was all red. Like, not in the face, I mean ALL of him. And his hair was sort of long and was covering part of his face, and his eyes peered through the gaps of his hair. His clothing looked torn and… old-fashioned? He kept staring at me, and I feel a chill run down my spine. On instinct I slam the door on his face. I don't think I saw anything more disturbing in my life.

I spoke too soon. The red guy somehow went _through_ the door! Oh. My. Gosh. I froze, not knowing what to do. This was a first for me. I never believed in ghosts, but there was one, right there in front of me. He's approaching me slowly, still not blinking. He then smiles, showing off his sinister sharp teeth. I took one step back, then suddenly the guy lunges towards me, and all I thought about was to run. I started running towards the direction where I came from. I was running as fast as I can, but I didn't know if it was fast enough, because I hear the guy laughing sinisterly behind me, and it sounds like it's getting closer each time. I felt tears building up around my eyes. I don't remember when the last time I cried was.

Then I remembered the presence of my backpack. I don't know if it's going to work, but maybe shooting poison at it will destroy it for good. Still running, I turn on the machine. It started to make a sound similar to a lawn mower. I quickly turned around and thrust the tube forward. I shut my eyes tight, because my body was already reacting to the poison, making my eyes water. I heard a blood curling scream and opened one eye to see what was happening. My plan worked! The red ghost guy was melting. It was shocking, but I was relieved by this close call. I turned off the machine and kept staring at him until the ooze of what remained of the ghost vanished between the floorboards.

Then there was silence. My heart was thumping so loudly I could hear the pulse in my ears. I took off my backpack and rummaged through for my medicine. I popped it open and swallowed three pills. If this is what is going to happen each time I open a door, I know what to do now. Even though I'm scared out of my mind right now, I gotta save my dad no matter what. But now, all of our suspicions have been correct, and I can now say that this mansion is haunted.


	3. Inky

Chapter 3: Inky

That red ghost guy incident back there is still hard to believe, even if he appeared right before my eyes. Geez! I'm surprised I haven't suffered from a heart attack by now. Hopefully it won't happen again. I gotta keep going. How far off has my dad gone to? It feels like I've been here for hours, but only ten minutes have passed by. Whoa.

I walk up another set of stairs, making a creak each time I take a step. Why do haunted houses have to be so old and… creaky? I jump a bit each time, and every time I do I realize I'm a big wuss. What a shame…

Now I'm walking down another hallway. This house is getting me worried; what if I try to go back, I just end up being stuck here for the rest of my life? No… I can't let that happen – what was that? It sounded like a… dripping sound. But there's no water faucet that I'm aware of around here. Besides, it sounded really close. Maybe it's…

I turn around and find darkness in which I've been in for a while now. I look down and see… a small puddle of something. It doesn't look like water at all. Maybe this house's water is contaminated because it is glowing blue. Now _that_ is freaky. What's even weirder is that it doesn't appear to have come from some sort of water trail; it's just there. Oh! – Another drop fell, and it's the same stuff from that puddle. Maybe the upstairs toilet overflowed…?

No… really? I look up to find myself face-to-face with another ghost slowly crawling on the ceiling. This time he's blue and… dripping. He's literally dripping that glowing liquid stuff. But – he has no eyes. They're just black holes, and they're oozing out that glowing liquid as well. Eew. He also has similar old-fashioned clothes like that other red ghost guy.

Whoa… he turned his head upside down! Like, literally like the Exorcist! And now… he's growling. I guess I know what that means… Yuck! That liquid stuff came from his mouth and landed on my helmet visor. I try to wipe it off –

Yeow! That ghost is sucking on my visor! I can't see anything but those empty eye holes of his; they're freaking me out! I didn't realize until now that I've been running around the empty hall like a maniac. That ghost just wouldn't budge! He has a firm grip on my visor and is yelling at me. My helmet is now almost completely covered with that blue slime of his. Yuck! I think it's seeping down to my neck, and it kind of itches…

I think it's time to take action. I grab my weapon and fire it at the ghost, which is also the same as pointing at my face. I knew I'd have to take a ton of pills after this. I let it rip. The poison scatters all over the visor, but it didn't get him. Darn it! I turn around and saw him sneer an evil grin. How can he avoid the attack if he can't see? It's like he has a sixth sense or something. Then I realize my eyes begin to water and itch like crazy, but I try to ignore it in order to get rid of that guy.

I fired like three times at him but he just vanishes right before my eyes. This is a tricky one! Geez! But I can't take it anymore and grab for my pills; I haven't had this serious of an allergic reaction ever since I found out I was allergic. I waited for the best moment to pop them in my mouth. I quickly took off my helmet and was about to do it when I noticed the blue ghost dashing at me. The pill is literally centimeters from my mouth when I notice the ghost had suddenly frozen in his tracks. He looked terrified. It must be my pill. I look through my tears at him, wondering what to do. Then without another thought, I just threw it at him. This time he didn't know I was going to do that, and I was surprised at what he did as well. Let's say he didn't have a good reaction to it and he burned up and oozed as well. He was shrieking in pain, and all I could do was watch. I watched until the bitter end of the blind inking ghost. Its remains went through the floorboards, just like the red ghost in the beginning.

Then everything went quiet again. That eerie silence placed itself once again among this place where it belongs. Welcome back, I guess.

My visor was still covered with poison. And I felt the inky ghost stuff still on my neck. Maybe I should wash it off, if I could find a bathroom first.

I didn't have to go on a wild scavenger hunt for it, because merely a few steps later I found one, and there was a lit candle in there, too. That's nice. I rinsed off the visor, and was surprised that the house plumbing works. If only the lights did, too. I got a paper towel and damped it up to clean my neck. That stuff was really sticky. It was sort of bubbling too when I saw it from a closer point-of-view.

I checked my watch. It was almost going to be midnight in like twenty minutes. Until then I realized I'm hungry. I forgot to eat supper. But this isn't the time to think about supper! I gotta stay focused.

Well, what d'you know? Right when I came out and turned left, I saw a fruit bowl. I went up closer and – there's only a pair of cherries. Really? That's it? Who leaves a fruit bowl out here with only this? On second thought, should I eat it? I mean, maybe the ghosts did something to it and it's a trap waiting for me to fall into. But I am hungry, and there's nothing else around…

Eh. I took my chances and ate it. It was so surprisingly good. It was just right. It wasn't so bad after all. Now to keep moving to… f-find… my… Woo! I feel… Tingly… Uhhh…


	4. Pinky

Chapter 4: Pinky

…Whoa. That cherry sure packed a punch! Let this be a lesson for all of us: _never_ eat food from a strange house. I find out that I collapsed on the floor but I don't think I'm in the same place I was before…

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!"

Who said that? As far as I'm concerned I was alone… well, I mean excluding the ghosts. I sit up and look around. It seems like I'm in a girl's room. It's a bit dim, but I can make out pink walls, a pink bed – heck, pink EVERYTHING! Goodness! It even smelled like cotton candy. I get up and spin around the opposite way, hoping to find a way out, when…

There's a girl standing in front of me. She looks like she's eighteen or something… and she's pink. She can't be another ghost, can't she? She looks way more normal than the other two. Maybe this room is so pink that the color is reflecting off of her?

"Hey, cutie! You're finally awake!" she squeaked. _I must be dreaming,_ I thought. The next thing I know, she approaches me and flutters her pink shimmering eyes at me. I have to admit, they were somewhat hypnotizing. Then she wraps her arms around my neck. "We're gonna have some fun," she says in a sensual way. This is already _way_ too weird. For sure this must be a dream.

She leads me to the pink fluffy bed and makes me lay down. Immediately I refused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," I said. "What is going on here? Do I know you?"

She giggled. Why did she giggle? Can she not see that I don't know her or what is going on at all? "Oh, silly," she said. "I'm your Pinky, remember? I've always been your little Pinky pie." I was looking at her blankly, still confused. "I'll make you remember…"

What. I can't even… what is she trying to tell me? "Am I dreaming?" I dared to ask. She giggled as she trailed her fingers down on my chest, reaching my belt. "With me, it's always a dream…" she swooned. Ugh! She's getting kind of annoying. Why won't she give it to me straight!?

Wait… what is she doing? She's unbuckling my belt!? What the hell!? This isn't what I meant at all! I stepped away, showing that I obviously didn't want this. Suddenly she got all mad. "What don't you understand?" she said a bit angrily as she got closer, unbuttoning her tight vintage dress. "You're mine. You're Pinky's. Only Pinky!"

Okay, she's definitely a ghost. She can't lure me in like this! This isn't how I want to die! Once I took out my poison gun, she froze in her tracks. Bingo.

She looked scared, staring at the vacuum-like contraption. "You wouldn't hurt Pinky. _Your_ Pinky. Right, Mark?"

Mark? Who's Mark? And how did he end up with this crazy girl? Love must be blind, I guess. "I'm not Mark, I'm John," I clarified.

She didn't believe me.

"Oh, Mark. You were always such a liar," she said playfully. "Now put that doodad away."

"I'm telling you, I'm not Mark!" I turned on the machine, ready to blast the poison away on another ghost, and as I did I saw her reveal her true ghost form, her face contorted with anger and all.

"Mark! Stop it, Mark!" she shrieked. "Don't hurt your Pinky!"

She charged at me with full speed, but I dodged just in time. I rolled over to the opposite side of the room. I stand up and see her still facing the other way. Perfect. I aim and fire quickly. It was a direct hit on her back.

She belted out a bloodcurdling scream as she melted to the floor. "You killed your Pinky…" she said in a sort of bubbly voice. "Why did you kill your Pinky…?" With those last words, she melted away into the floorboards, leaving behind a strong cotton candy smell mixed with a burning rubber smell. It wasn't very pleasant, I tell ya.

That was creepy. I had to admit she was kind of cute, but she was too crazy. The next thing I know, the too-pink room faded away and I found myself back where I ate that cherry. How did that happen, I do not know, and I was too confused to even think and care about it. It was again too quiet and too dark, with the same blue walls at my sides. _Well, back to the grind,_ I said.

Seriously, how big is this place? I checked my watch. It read… 11:45. Geez, where is my dad? I gotta find him soon before anything else happens. No more of this, please! No more ghosts! I just want my dad safe and sound, so that we can go home and forget all of this… well maybe not; it'll surely haunt us forever until we're gone from this world. But all I want right now is my dad and get outta here! Is that so much to ask!?

I continue this too long of a quest where I left off and opened the next door. Now there was a long narrow path leading to what looked like a surrounded room with blue walls all around. I went in and looked around. It looked empty –

Oh, God. There are skeletons and carcasses and such scattered on a corner of the room. And the stench… oh, geez that's nasty! I think I'm gonna hurl…

Wha… Something's got me! Something's got my leg! It's dragging me to it! I thump on the floor, but I try to scurry away, but the grip's too tight. I look at my leg, and see that there's something orange hanging on to it.

No. I can't die this way. I'm being dragged down on some unknown trap door, with no way of getting out. Why? Why me? Oh… Oh NNOOOOOOOOO...!


	5. Clyde

Chapter 5: Clyde

*Thump*

Ohh… My head…

W…where am I? And why does it smell so…

…rotten?

And like… death?

I shuddered. I can't see anything; it's too dark, besides the opening where I fell from. I can't seem to get back up there…

Huh?

I hear someone. It sounds muffled.

Then I remembered I have my flashlight. I take it out and slam it another few times, this time lighting up dimmer than before. I hope it lasts for another good amount of time.

Oh. My. God. This… this is so gross. And… just plain disgusting! I can't believe what I'm seeing.

There's death everywhere. _Literally everywhere_.

I see lots of remains of victims scattered out about, like what I've seen on the top floor, but so much more. I just can't look away. There are rats and worms among this heap of rotting decaying flesh that it's… oh, God.

I point my flashlight around and—

Could it be? It… it is!

I found my dad! Finally! And next to him is… that girl who moved in last month. And they're both tied up. But nevertheless I found them safe and sound! Now we need to find a way to get out.

I rush over to them and untie them.

"Son! Oh my goodness you're okay!" my dad tells me.

"I'm glad to find you two okay, too!" I say, too excited that this nightmare is almost over.

At least, that's what I thought.

As soon as I finish untying them, they had this look of terror on their face as they looked at something behind me. But I didn't have to guess it was another ghost, because this time it gave me a hint by growling right behind me. It sounded like a big one, too, because its growl sounded super deep. Like, _deep_.

Well, time to turn around.

Whoa, now _that's_ a big fellah. It was a big orange gooey-looking ghost who resembled an obese teenager. It was chewing on… a leg. It was almost done eating it, but it's still hungry. I can feel his dark ominous eyes inspecting us up and down. The thought that came to me at the moment was how are we gonna get outta this mess this time. We'll probably get eaten alive soon.

"Clyde is glad you're just in time for dinner," he said in a very husky voice. We all held our breaths and not moved an inch as we kept staring at this ghost, him doing the same thing. His crunching was loud and gross, that it echoed throughout the whole room, as if he was eating cereal.

Soon enough, that big ghost was done and wanted seconds. It licked its lips in such a satisfying manner that it was just too gross. I step back a bit, and I regretted it, because at that instant he roared and started chasing us. We all screamed and ran our separate ways.

Gosh, he can move fast for such a big guy! I look back and realize he got my dad cornered, since he really isn't that fast of a runner. The girl runs toward me and panics with me.

Until I remembered I had my equipment, I took out the nozzle of the poison gun and aimed it at the ghost, trying not to get my dad. As soon as I think I got a good aim at the ghost, I fired.

But it didn't do much as I expected.

The ghost turned around towards my direction and looks mad, the poison oozing off from the side of his face. Now he's charging at me, and I run away as I grab the girl's hand and take her with me, firing at the ghost whenever I had the chance.

"It's no use! We need a lot more powerful stuff to get him!" my dad said, trying to shoot it with poison as well. The ghost would flinch just a bit, but would continue chasing us, getting angrier each time we hit it.

It goes on for a while, until we all realize he has us cornered all at the same time. We stare wide-eyed at the ghost while he sneers at us. He inches closer, but we try to squeeze in against the wall. "Clyde is _very_ hungry," it said ominously. This felt like the end.

That's what I thought, until I got an idea. It was a very risky and crazy idea, and yet it seemed so perfect and the only thing left for us to do. For _me_ to do.

I inch a bit closer towards the ghost. I hear my dad whisper "John, what are you doing!?" I ignore him and focus on my goal.

The ghost seemed to think that I was already giving up and didn't stop in approaching me to eat me and end it all here.

But I didn't think the same thing.

As soon as the ghost was inches away from devouring me, I quickly take off my poison equipment, turn it on at maximum power, and chuck it at the ghost's mouth. The poison got my visor a bit again, but it didn't matter at the moment; I was just glad that the ghost took the bait.

In the blink of an eye, the orange ghost swallowed the poison backpack on instinct, and right away the poison began oozing out of his mouth and eyes, causing him to melt. He screamed in such a horrible manner, especially because his voice is so deep. He melted onto the floor, the bones from the recently eaten leg revealing itself from the orange puddle of ghost slime.

Then the slime suddenly vanished. Until then, we all realized that we were tightly huddled together. We let go and breathed a bit easier.

"Good job, John!" my dad praised. "That was some good thinking you did there."

I shrugged, finally taking off my helmet. "Ah, well, you know."

"That was amazing! We would've been _dead_ if you didn't come along!" the girl said, shaking my arm in excitement.

I smiled, and then I had curiosity gnawing at me. "Hey, uh…"

"It's Mindy, but you can call me Pepper," she said, shrugging a bit.

"Okay, Pepper," I continued. What a weird but cool nickname. "Why did you move in to this place? I mean, there's been rumors going around about this place, and I remember about a month ago seeing you unpack stuff."

"Oh, I didn't move in here," Pepper said. "I was hired to paint these mansion walls blue by some guy who I'd never seen. There's no _way_ I'd move in here!"

We all laughed.

The next thing I know is that my flashlight's batteries died, and it was a bit darker in the room than before.

"Now all we need to do is get outta here," my dad said. He took out his flashlight, which was much brighter than mine, and pointed it around. Moments later he found a small crack near the bottom of the wall ahead of us which looked like there was light coming out from it.

"Bingo!" dad said, and signaled us over to get out at last. We get down and start removing some cement bricks to make a hole big enough for us three to crawl through.

We were on a roll until we all stopped at the same time.

What was that?

It sounded like a moan coming from behind us. There… there can't be another ghost, right?

We all turn around, and with dad's flashlight, we saw…

A cluster of all the ghosts I've poisoned on my way over here. It's dripping and bubbling, and its multiple sets of eyes are staring at us. Slight moans escaped from them occasionally, intimidating us.

Then, we hear something crumble. Then we feel some rumbling, and it got louder by the second. We then realize that the house is about to fall apart.

We're in deep trouble now.


End file.
